The Animifying of Haruhi Suzumiya
by Emiyn
Summary: It seems that Haruhi has begun watching anime and reading manga to satiate her boredom. What happens when those ideas come to life in the real world, and how does Kyon deal with another one of her messes? No pairings.
1. Chapter 1: What now Haruhi?

My first fanfiction, please read and review if you want. Criticism and other advice is welcome as well.

I do not own anything related to the topic of Haruhi Suzumiya, please support to the official releases.

* * *

Chapter 1

I think Haruhi has been watching a bit too much anime as of late, because you know why?

It's because since this morning the most bizarre things things have been happening around the area. Flying mechs for example were going around like it's everyday life, or there were people randomly changing between genders because of a sneeze. One of the most strangest things I saw was of the infamous Magic Pocket being brought to life. I mean for the love of God, a little girl wanted to catch a dove that was flying by so badly that she somehow took out a giant hand claw machine that was three times her size and proceeded to manhandle the poor thing. I swear I could hear it uttering some harsh words before it got grabbed.

Personally, even though I thought it would be cool to be able to live in the world of fiction, I also started to realize the dark side of that realm. The horror genre. What would happen if Haruhi were to watch something that had gore and other dark elements? I mean sure, even Haruhi wouldn't enjoy the idea of so much blood and death around her, but she might of been intrigued by one of the characters because maybe they just happened to be an alien, esper or time traveler or whatever other things one could think of. It would be a nightmare come true, and I would have to be the one to stop it. So, before Haruhi starts to become interested in that grotesque subject, finding her was the top priority.

For the record, this point of view that I'm currently telling you about takes place right as I leave my front gate. So, on the topic of the world being altered, and people having the ability to pull abnormal objects from nowhere, I departed on my usual journey to school. The hill was still as bothersome as it was, but it wasn't the path as annoying this time around, but rather, the other people traveling on it. If you could see from my eyes now, most would recognize several characters from various manga and anime in a heartbeat, the ones classified as either espers, aliens, or time travelers that is.

Ignoring the new faces around, I started to think of this world's inhabitants, the guinea pigs of Suzumiya-san's imagination. If the world was affected, they probably were as well. Taniguchi and Kunikida, Ms. Asahina and Koizumi. Maybe even Nagato was affected by this somehow?

But enough about the theories, I'll know once I arrive at school.

After a rough 5 minutes of climbing up the hill, I see the school gate. So far I haven't seen any of my acquaintances, but nevertheless, the first priority was to find Haruhi and see how she looked like from the results of her new subconscious changes to the world. And even though I expected this scenario to be very, VERY cliche, nothing was more surprising than my own reaction to the classroom that I was so used to, changed to…I guess you would say, cringe worthy?

The first thing I saw once I opened the door: Cat girls. very anime-like indeed, can't have a world without having these types of things. Second: colorful hair on everyone's' heads! At least the hairstyles were how they were originally, I couldn't imagine seeing a classroom full of shounen girl and boy hairstyles, I mean, look at how Yugioh does the styling for their characters…

But it was the last thing that made me nearly faint out of shock.

Sitting at the end of the room, in the corner next to the window, behind my seat, was Haruhi Suzumiya, with a normal appearance Normal, NORMAL, out of all things! Don't tell me she doesn't notice all of the brand new fictional aspects that were recently installed into the world? Or maybe she does, maybe she's become one of those characters that keep a plain appearance but in reality have some deep secret or talent that no one else knows?! ….Ok, that description just now was the basic concept of every typical protagonist, very stupid of me. First, I need to calm down. I shouldn't be surprised that Suzumiya-san would change herself to make it should she would be the heroine of this brand new world. She is, after all, a oblivious God in the body of a highschool girl.

It's a good thing I'm already used to situations like these. My poker face was holding on quite nicely, though I feel bad that I've developed it, since now I can't react as casually as I used to in the past. Well, time to get to business, let's try approaching her as I normally do.

I start walking into the classroom, closing the door as I come in and start walking to my seat. I take a few glances at my classmates, taking note of their new appearances and possibly powers. After a short moment, I arrive at my desk and hang my bag, sitting down after. I turn over to Suzumiya-san, who was still staring out the window with her head leaning against her arm.

 _"Yo, morning. Anything happen recently?"_

She turns her head over to my direction, having a somewhat annoyed but calm look on her face. She blinks a few times.

 _"Well, nothing really. Besides everyone suddenly having an interest in cosplay, nothing's different, I'm still bored. Kyon, say something funny would ya?"_

You really think it's just cosplay? Girl, maybe if you actually went over to one of the students in this class, you would see that those new cosplay features are actually real.

 _"You have bags in your eyes, did you sleep late because of something?"_ , I said.

 _"Yeah, I was watching a bunch of anime on some random channels. They showed things like mechs and vampires and stuff like that, but there's no point in that! Why bother making characters of fantasy when you can go out and actually find and see them in the real world?"_

Haruhi, those words would break the hearts of all the talented mangaka who thought of those stories.

 _"Well, if it were as easy as it sounds, there would be no manga or anime. And it's not just like they're going to reveal themselves out to the public. Knowing us humans, we would probably capture them and subjugate them to horrible experiments to see how their bodies work, or stuff like that you know?"_

 _"Humph, maybe, but what if we were able to communicate with them, you know, with alien writings and stuff like that?"_ , she said with a sparkle in her eyes, boasting her usual attitude after slamming both her hands on her desk as she stood up.

Well, now I know where she got the idea from, it's just a matter of discussing this with the others.

The bell rings, and Okabe comes into the room, yelling at us that class is beginning as everyone proceeds to go to their desks.

Classes weren't anything different, besides the obvious changes to people. Even Okabe was different, he had red hair, and as ridiculous as it may seem, I guess it didn't look bad, considering the other people in the class. I did really start to wonder how the members of the SOS Brigade were affected by these changes. Maybe their powers started to show unwillingly to everyone else. I don't think their physical appearances would have any changes, I mean Nagato already had light-purplish hair, and Ms. Asahina had brownish-orange as well. Koizumi probably had a do over on his head, probably pink hair. Pink? Oh hell no, just imagining that just gives me more goosebumps of him possibly being gayish, if that's even a word.

Later on the bell rings, and Haruhi storms off from the classroom like usual. I watched the other students leave as well, and I get up and start walking towards the club room. Surprisingly, I haven't encountered any of my acquaintances as of yet, I wonder where they were. Most of them were probably in the club room.

A few minutes later, I arrive at the SOS Brigade's door. Things are probably going to be strange at the very least.

Whelp, here's to a day of fanatical wonder, yare yare.


	2. Chapter 2: The new SOS Brigade?

Well, chapter 2 now. Thanks for the suggestion C V Ford, because I definitely won't add that god forsaken thing to this story, I already got scarred by it when I randomly saw it on YouTube.

And again, I do not own anything related to the topic of Haruhi Suzumiya, please support to the official releases. Reviews and criticism is welcomed, happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 2

Well, I'm in front of the SOS Brigade's doorstep. Beyond this thin wall of wood and metal lies the wonders that are the members that already had supernatural powers to begin with. Let's get this over with.

Let's just hope nothing happens once I get in though.

I slowly grasp the doorknob and turn it slowly. With each tiny crack of the room becoming visible in my line of sight, I start looking around the room. Nothing seems to be different on the outside. Pfft, yeah, only on the outside. Knowing Haruhi, she probably saw at least one anime with a normal looking room actually being a secret base.

Closing the door, Ms. Asahina greets me, and I look around to see both Koizumi and Nagato. Koizumi with his fake smile greeting me by raising his hand up, Nagato takes her gaze off her book, and looks at my face, greeting me with a short hello. I glance a look at her book. It doesn't seem to be a psychology book or a novel, but a….manga? I squint my eyes a little, and she's reading….what. The Haruhi Suzumiya manga? Nagato, don't go breaking the fourth wall by reading a story about ourselves..., oh whatever.

But Nagato notices me looking at her and her reading material. She tilts her head ever so slightly, blinking her eyes a few times. Does she even know what's she reading? I should probably ask.

" _Yo, Nagato."_

" _Hello, Kyon. May I help you with something?"_ , she asks.

As I walk closer to her, I start noticing some...feline attributes on her body. Of course, having feline features meant having cat ears and tails, but looking closer at her golden eyes, I see a ever so thin slit. Whelp, she's some kind of cat, maybe a tiger? Well in this case it would be a _tigress_. I need to know more that thing she's reading though.

" _Well Nagato let me ask you something."_

" _Yes?"_

" _Do you know that you're actually reading a manga about ourselves?"_

Koizumi and Ms. Asahina hear us talking and look over in our direction, with Nagato blinking a few times, and slowly turning her head to look at the book. There's silence for a bit, and then Nagato closes the manga and turns it over to it's cover. I blink a little and Nagato does too.

" _Ah."_ , was all she said.

Well, I guess if you never realized you were reading about yourself in a manga and only knew once someone told you in a situation like this, my own reaction would probably be like somewhat like that. But with Nagato, that kind of realization wasn't in her code, or if you would say, she didn't have the necessary emotional data to react to it.

She suddenly stands up from her seat, and starts walking to the window behind the computer desk, and a bit too fast at that. She stops in front of it and opens it with her left hand. A slight breeze goes through the room.

I can't see Nagato's expression, and not because she doesn't really make facial expressions, but rather it's when a character has their hair cover up their face in a shadow to hide their emotions such as anger or embarrassment. Then, she raises her left leg to a perfect 180 degree angle. Well, she does have a girl's anatomy, and raising her leg like that... Wait a minute, Nagato you're not going to th-

" _UUUUUURRRAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_ , she screams loudly.

She throws the poor thing straight out of the window, and being a Humanoid Interface, she threw it with much more force than the average person would be able to.

Because of that, a gust of wind blasts into the room. I cover my face with my arms and shortly after it's over, I look at Nagato, who looks like she just won the Koshien with a 180km throw, hands on her hips and breathing heavily.

Geez Nagato, was it really that bad that you didn't notice? I know the idea of overreacting, but this is a bit overboard now.

Ms. Asahina and Koizumi were still a little dazed from the force of the throw, Ms. Asahina on her knees with her eyes spinning around. Koizumi wasn't as bad, all he had was a bad hairdo and was chuckling a bit. I slowly walk over to Nagato and put my hand on her shoulder, her body freezing up from the sudden touch.

She slowly turns around to look at my face with a flushed face of embarrassment, looking like she's about to cry because she never noticed. Well this is a surprise, Nagato has emotions now, I wonder if I could make her show other things...but let's save that idea for later. For now, I just give her a pat on the head and a small chuckle, guiding her back to her seat.

" _My my, it's always so interesting when Suzumiya-san engages in a new idea. You can see all sorts of wonders depending on what she wants to happen."_ , remarked Koizumi with his hand on his chin.

Well Koizumi, what about you, what did Haruhi do to you this time? If Nagato's been changed to have emotions, my curiosity about Koizumi's and Ms. Asahina's changes have caught my attention.

" _So, what happen to the two of you? What did Haruhi change in both of you?"_

" _Um...actually Kyon-kun, Suzumiya-san, she...um…"_

I look over to my left towards Ms. Asahina, one hand on my hip. She seems to be fidgeting her fingers a bit and looking at the ground in embarrassment. Well, if she's doing that, Haruhi probably made Ms. Asahina into an embarrassing creature, probably a transformation, because I haven't seen any visual differences since I arrived in the room. She takes a deep breath, bring her face up.

" _I...I'm a…uh, um...a…a SUCCUBUS!"_ , she exclaims.

What.

Before I have any time to bring up my signature poker face up, she poofs into a puff of smoke. I back up few steps and a few moments later I see a vague silhouette of Ms. Asahina's body. There doesn't seem to be any obvious changes in her physical appearance, is it her clothes? Wait, clothes. What's she wearing? If I can see her silhouette like she's not wearing anything, what the heck is she-

" _What in the world is that Ms. Asahin-BUUUHEEEHH!"_ , I say hopelessly as I see the full view of her.

Well, a wondrous stream of red liquid is currently flowing out of my body like a fountain stream, because the reason so is that I, Kyon, have bore witness the true meaning of the term "sexy"... Good job me.

...But I still have to stay within the zone of sanity for both my own and the world's sake. So I slowly get back up from the ground and onto my feet. Looking at Ms. Asahina again while plugging my nose that already stained my uniform in a dark red color, I can now see the full aspects of her body, though I shouldn't be looking anymore, because at this rate, I'm gonna die faster than a old man with a turtle shell looking at exercise girls on T.V.

" _Ah, are you ok Kyon-kun? You bled a lo-oh. Ah…..! Please don't stare too much!"_ , she pleads innocently. Innocently, but with an erotic body, how contrast is that?

" _Well Ms. Asahina, you don't have to worry about that anymore because now that memory's been written into me. And that unfortunately means I can't have that reaction I just did anymore."_ , I say sadly, but reassuringly.

Ms. Asahina has a look of both relief and embarrassment on her face, with a hint of confusion. She poofs back into a puff of smoke back to her normal appearance. While she was busy transforming back, I was thinking of getting this blood off me, so I walked over to Nagato, who was calmed down, but still had a face of cute sadness.

" _Say Nagato, can I ask you to help clean this mess of myself off of me please?"_

" _Ah...yes, it is a simple task. I will simply return that data back into your body. Please, give me a moment."_

Ok then, that solves one more problem. Now to just wait for everything to be over, and see what Koizumi's deal is- wait did she just say return the data back into my body? Nagato, what're doi-

" _URP! Ah, what the heck? That was not pleasant at all."_

" _My apologies if any harm was committed. I was simply returning lost data back to its original owner."_

" _Ugh...whelp, it's not your fault Nagato. I should have realized what you were saying at first, so that's on me."_

When she meant by returning the data, I thought she was going to convert my blood to bits of 0s and 1s. But as usual, that type of logic didn't happen, as she literally did return the data back, and by that I mean dragging the blood back through my nose and into my body. Like Majin Buu going inside you type of returning.

Giving Nagato a slight thanks in the form of a pet on the head, she purrs a little. My, if she was like this in the normal world, that would be interest. I then walk over to the seat across from Koizumi, who was just chuckling this whole time, his hand covering his mouth. Little piece of...nevermind. Now I got to see what changes to him were made.

" _So then, Koizumi. If Haruhi's changed both Nagato and Ms. Asahina, I can assume she did something to affect you too?"_

" _Yes, it's just as you assumed Kyon-kun. In this case I've become a Magical Boy!"_

And it was then that those two words echoed endlessly throughout the room. Ms. Asahina's transformation was done, and Nagato was calmed down. Then with that statement, both of their jaws fell. Well, I guess that was an appropriate reaction. Oh the humanity you've created Haruhi.

But then he did the unthinkable, how dare he. He actually donned a costume of horrifying measures, and it was before he did his transformation pose too! Dang it Koizumi, you give magical girls and boys a horrible reputation.

" _Te-hee!"_ , he said.

Oh good lord he actually did it. He did a fake hit on his head like those cutesy girls do all the time, and then he gave me a wink… I think I'm getting goosebumps, and an extreme urge to vomit also.

" _Oh good god...urp…"_

NO, NO GOD PLEASE NO! Hold it in Kyon, for your own sake! I don't want my own vomit going back in my mouth because of Nagato's abilities, so I have to stay calm.

" _Is it too stimulating for you? I guess so. By now, you should have gotten the idea of what Suzumiya-san has gotten us into, and a good one at that."_

" _Yes, I already knew Koizumi….I just...just don't do that ever again. Ever. Otherwise I'm going to die of cringe."_ , I pleaded.

" _Heh heh, very well then."_

His body shines for a moment and he returns back to his uniform. Good lord, now that image is burned into my mind forever. That Haruhi, once she comes over I'm gonna...well speak of the devil.

We all heard loud footsteps coming towards the door. Yep, that was Haruhi alright.

Ms. Asahina proceeds to prepare tea for the all of us while in her maid outfit. Wait, when did she change into that? Hmm, probably when I was having an emotional attack. Koizumi brings out a Shogi board, and Nagato goes back to having her own poker face, hiding her feline features as well, and all while reading an actual book this time of course, that silly girl.

Shortly after, the door gets slammed open. Poor door. We all turn over to the direction of the exit, gazing upon our figure of a club leader. Bearing a grin on her face, that can only mean she has something on her mind. Well, now that the world was full of fictional assets, it wouldn't be as boring as before.

" _Everyone, I just got a great idea! Let's go looking for cat people and demons! Oh, and magical people as well!"_

Well Haruhi, yet again, those things are right in front of you.

I give a light sigh and proceed to stand up from my seat. Koizumi does the same, and Nagato closes her book with a bookmark. Ms. Asahina finishes the tea and passes it out to everyone. Shortly after the light refreshment, we all proceed to go out of the club room and out of school. Meeting up at our usual cafe spot, Haruhi proceeds to bring out the drawing sticks.

" _Ok then, all of us are going to pick a stick! Once you're paired up, scatter across the city and find whatever evidence you can. If I find out you're fooling around, it's a HUGE penalty, you got that Kyon?"_

Why just me? Surely you have to suspect the others having a possibility of going off task even a little bit don't you.

Well, here's to another wacky wandering session, only this time things can get a bit hectic. _Sigh._


	3. Chapter 3: How to distract?

And now chapter 3 is up, sorry for the delay. To answer the question of the unchanged Kyon, the main idea was to keep him the same with only the rest of the world changed. I thought it would be a bit humorous on my part, partly because I think the character of Kyon is probably part jealousy and part sarcasm. It's funny when you look from the point of view of a normal person viewing an extremely fictional world in which anything can occur. Oh wait, that's already the plot of the original Haruhi series lol, that was stupid of me.

But don't worry. In the upcoming chapters I plan to make some stuff happen to him, so heads up. I plan to make this a 7 chapter story so it's plenty for adding more things too, not just things for him.

Once again, I don't own anything related to the subject of Haruhi Suzumiya. Please support to the official releases.

Happy reading! Advice and criticism is welcomed.

* * *

Chapter 3

So how is it that Haruhi never notices that she doesn't get paired with me, even if seen by other people as extraordinary coincidence? Nevertheless, it's a good thing I didn't get paired up with her this time, not that I usually would anyways.

Thanks to Nagato's manipulation, choosing a matching stick to Haruhi is impossible. But the one staying with her is a different thing, because the total amount of people in our group is 5, so there has to be a pair of 3 as well as 2. So, to make it a bit different this time rather than just choosing who goes with her, the time traveler, the esper, and the alien have an intense match of rock paper scissors.

Nagato and Koizumi have an advantage in this of scenario since they can hold their own poker faces, compared to Ms. Asahina. The match was actually over faster than I expected. Both Koizumi and Nagato seemed to have read Ms. Asahina's expression and chose scissors, the latter holding out a stretched open hand, representing paper.

" _Uuhuu…"_ , she whimpers.

" _Well Ms. Asahina, unfortunately fate has it that you must accompany Suzumiya-san for the period of this day."_

Koizumi says that with an even more unnaturally creepy smile. Nagato responds with shining glints of excitement in her eyes, geez Nagato you look like a person who just won a new high score in a game.

By the way, in order for this to all have happen, we all said we had to go to the bathroom in the cafe so that we could stay away from Haruhi finding out any suspicions about us. After the match, we all came through a way that did lead to the bathroom, but was not actually in it.

Haruhi had an annoyed expression on her face, sitting with her leg and her arms crossed and tapping on an arm with her finger.

" _It's about time! What were you guys doing, a number 2?"_

Well Haruhi, if it were me, I would rather have an agonizing moment of number 3 for half an hour then go through another world changing scenario. By the way, for those who might not know, number 3 to me is the rare event known as diarrhea, so read this with added risk would ya?

" _We all just had a large amount of urine to give out, humans have to release when they have to."_ , I say.

" _Whatever. Anyways, let's draw the matchups for today's pairings."_

She takes out 5 sticks from her pocket. She tells us the usual explanation, one type of stick has a mark, the other doesn't, and that the bottoms are covered with a thin sheet of paper to avoid anyone seeing if it had a mark or not. She holds them out with her hand gripping them, prompting us to pick one up. As well all proceed to do so, Nagato mutters a command quietly, her mouth moving at a fast speed.

Once we all finish picking up our sticks, we show them to each other, the mark, if one had one, being on the bottom as we unwrapped them. As planned, Ms. Asahina had the only other marked stick along with Haruhi. Haruhi grins, hands on her hips as she proceeds to walk out of the cafe. As everyone else left, I unfortunately empty my wallet out again. What I would give to have a power to generate whatever I want.

After I finish paying the bill, I proceed to walk out and meet up with the others who were a short distance away. It's about time we discuss about this new world.

" _Alright everyone, once we go off, search for any signs related to cat people or demons. Don't forget about the magical boys and girls too got it?"_

" _As you say, Suzumiya-san."_ , Koizumi responds.

" _Good, initiate the operation! If I catch you guys slacking, it's a PENALTY!"_

And with that, she walks off in the opposite direction, Ms. Asahina following her slightly behind. Well, we might as well go too. I wonder where though? Hmm, I feel like somewhere quiet, maybe the library? Nagato would probably like it, and Koizumi wouldn't mind either I guess.

" _So, shall we head off as well? Nagato, do you want to go to the library again? You could get another book after we're done discussing the situation."_

" _Yes, let's!"_

She says that with her animal ears perking up and her tailing waving back and forth. She looks a lot cuter with those features I have to admit. Koizumi just chuckles a bit. Well with the suggestion settled, off we went.

It takes around a good six minutes to reach the library. Once we get inside, we looked for an empty table further inside the facility and take a seat. Nagato sits next to me, eyeing some books a bit. I pat her head and say we can get some later. She pouts a little.

" _Very well then, shall we discuss the topic at hand, Kyon-kun, Nagato-san?"_

We both nod. Nagato proceeds to go back to her poker face as well as I.

" _So, as you have may noticed by now, Ms. Suzumiya-san has altered this world yet again. This time she has manipulated the world's environmental aspects to allow the existence of other various life forms in which humans may have cut ties off to. For example, people with different DNA structures which give them the appearances of animal characteristics, as well as other physical and mental changes. And although some of these forms cannot exist along with other forms of life, either because of the effects those other lifeforms may have on one another, she manipulated those factors to be able to coexist somehow."_

" _So putting it short, she made it so that different types of anime characters can exist without putting one or the either in danger with each other?"_

" _Exactly. Understanding as ever Kyon-kun."_

I scratch the back of my head, absorbing the information said my Koizumi. So basically, even though some of these people aren't meant to be with each other because of what they can do to each other, Haruhi made it so that they can, and she even made it so they fit in right with society as if it's perfectly normal. Well, I guess that sums it up, but then I look at Nagato, who looks like she wants to say something.

" _Hm? What's up Nagato, is there more information to be said?"_

" _Yes. Continuing along with the explanation that Itsuki Koizumi said, Haruhi Suzumiya has made it so that multiple forms of life can co-exist with each other. As it may seem a positive idea, we must also take into account certain lifeforms."_

" _Certain lifeforms? What lifeforms are you talking about specifically?"_

" _Those who would pose a threat to the status of this planet. I assume that either one of you have witnessed a form of media that included some form of apocalyptic type of natural disaster or being?"_

Both Koizumi and I nod our heads to answer Nagato's question.

" _Taking into account the changes in data those events and individuals can create, I can conclude that those types of beings exist here on this planet, and that the possibility of either a supernatural or a natural disaster is possible to come to the planet as well. Haruhi Suzumiya yet again is unconscious of her data altering abilities, so her awareness of such an event may not come close to her attention unless the event directly involves and interacts with her on a global scale."_

" _Ok Nagato, sorry to say this, but can you simplify that please?"_

She looks at me a bit, her feline ears twitching a bit. She blinks a few times.

" _Simply put, because Haruhi Suzumiya allows multiple types of lifeforms to exist, and she allows certain planet changing events to happen as well, she unconsciously has put the planet in danger again."_

As we discuss about the changes Haruhi has made to the world, time flies by. By the time we're finished, it would be around 20 minutes before we had to meet up with Haruhi and Ms. Asahina.

" _Ok then, now that the topic at hand is dealt with, Nagato, why don't you and I go look for some books for a little bit?"_ , I suggest.

Nagato perks up at the offer, nodding a few times.

" _Well then, while you two are occupied with that, I must make a call to the Organization to discuss the situation with them. I'll let you guys know when I'm done."_ , Koizumi says.

And with that, we get up from our seats. Nagato and I start walking towards the bookshelves. I take a quick glance over my shoulder to look at Koizumi. He seems to have already initiated the call to his organization, and in his...attire. Nevermind that.

Anyways, Nagato and I approach the shelves. I look up at the ceiling to see which aisle we were in, and apparently we just happened to be in the psychology section, huh. I could tell Nagato was fascinated by the variety of books at her disposal because her tail was wagging like crazy, but I reminded her that we couldn't spend that much time looking since we had to regroup with Haruhi and Ms. Asahina. She acknowledges what I say, and quickly picks a few books. She seems to have picked up a book about human desires, a mystery novel. She also picked something about the things that cats like? Well, she is feline-like at the moment, I really should plot an activity to test out on her to see if she'll react in different ways. But nevertheless that time isn't now unfortunately.

" **Well, I'm done with my call. Shall we head back**?"

What the heck Koizumi. I get it that you're an esper, but does making you a Magical Boy give you the powers of telepathy?

" **Not exactly, I can't dwell into people's minds. I can simply communicate with a person if I'm close and if I'm familiar with him or her. If you wanted to, you could voluntarily deny me access to your thoughts.** "

Duly noted.

And with that, Koizumi walks around the corner of a shelf to show himself to us. I give him an annoyed glare, but all he does is chuckle. I give a light sigh and turn myself back to Nagato, who was tugging on my blazer like a little child.

" _Well, now that we're back, we might as well go and regroup, oh but let's go check out those books Nagato."_

" _Yes, please, let us do so."_ , she responds eagerly.

Well aren't you in a haste? Seems to me that the catifying of Nagato further increased her need for books. Though not in the annoying way, but more childish in a matter, and it was kind of adorable if you looked at it that way.

Coming back to the entrance of the library, we check out at the clerk, who just happened to be a psychic. When we ask him to check the books out, he grabbed them with his telekinesis and proceeded to scan the books for approval. He then hands them to Nagato.

" _Those books are due in three weeks little lady, so take your time reading them."_

" _Yes, thank you very much."_ , Nagato says nodding slightly.

And with that we exit the library. Nagato is walking a bit tiptoed while embracing her books in a bear hug. Her ears are also perking as well as her tail wagging, she really likes books doesn't she? As we come towards the center where we usually meet up, we wait a minute and we then see Haruhi and Ms. Asahina in the distance. I checked my phone, the time was six p.m. Shortly after, they come a bit closer to talk.

" _Alright Kyon, did you and the others find anything out?"_

" _If you call some weird guys_ _posing in weird positions and uttering some random jumble, call me crazy but that's the best illustration of a Magical Person. Other than that, nothing basically. We searched through the alleys and everywhere else. If cat-people were anything like real cats, most likely they would be there, but since they weren't, it was just a dead end."_

" _Geh, I guess that's acceptable then for now. Very well then, this operation has ceased, you are all dismissed!"_ , Haruhi commands.

Saying that, Haruhi takes a quick 180 turn and proceeds to walk home. Ms. Asahina walks up to us sighing a little.

" _I've successfully completed the task of making sure Haruhi Suzumiya-san avoids meeting with any supernatural beings and sub-humans."_

" _Alright then. Catastrophe has been avoided for one more day. What should we do as of now?"_

" _For now, we should simply observe both Suzumiya-san as well as the world. I have colleagues who can tell me of any event that may be happening globally. Nagato-san, would you be so kind to go to Suzumiya-san's household and install surveillance devices?"_ , Koizumi suggests.

" _Affirmative. Kyon, I request that you come with me, is it alright?"_

Hm? Me? What for? Well, I have nothing else better to do now, I guess I can go. It would be interesting to see how Nagato installs spytech without being noticed too.

" _Sure, I don't mind. Let's get going then."_

We begin walking away from Koizumi and Ms. Asahina, who were also walking away to go home. Actually, where does Haruhi even live? How does Nagato know? Well knowing her, she probably has GPS technology in her system, how convenient that would be.

Shortly after walking from the plaza, I see Haruhi in the distance. If she's walking, she either lives close, or takes a station, my bet's probably on the first thing though. I asked Nagato and she simply said that she does live close to school.

" _We are nearing the vicinity of the Suzumiya household."_

" _Are we? Which one is it Nagato?"_

She points to a beige brown-ish house that has a gate in the front. Well, at least she lives in a normal household...yeah right. By now I'm not even going to be remotely surprised by anything. But anyways, Haruhi goes through the gate and into her house. Nagato and I quietly go around near the entrance.

" _So Nagato, what's the plan to get in?"_

" _Do not worry. I have a plan in mind for you. We just need to wait a bit."_

" _For what?"_

" _My sisters."_

Eh.

And with that, I heard a blast of wind behind me. I quickly turn around, looking to see what was causing that disruption of sound. And I said that I wouldn't be surprised, but you can call me a lying buttface by now.

" _What in the name of-"_

WHOOSH!

I cover my eyes for a second with my arms. After a few seconds, I uncover my view to see a couple of...Nagatos? She did say sisters right? I didn't expect these kinds of sisters of all things… Wait. Sisters. She doesn't mean-...ooooooh. Those sisters.

" _I see what you mean now Nagato. But these sisters aren't artificial clones with a third person speaking system are they?"_

" _No, we are not."_ , says one of the Nagatos.

" _We are all the same, yet different in a way."_

" _Having the same core data, but visually different codes in appearance."_

" _So you're all Nagato, but with different looks basically? Do you also have different personalities as well?"_ , I try to ask.

" _That is correct. And indeed we do have different core personalities. To put it in words, the colors of our appearances and shapes of our bodies determine our emotional fronts."_

So, getting this all together, the _Sisters_ all have the same body as Nagato herself, but with different feline looks which reflect their personalities. I guess that's the gist of it.

Speaking of different feline features, I should probably go over how they all look like. Five other Nagatos were currently present. One had brown and white hair, a calico perhaps. Another had black hair like a panther, while another with golden brown symbolizing a lioness. And then there were the last two, a blue haired and a white haired Nagato. Why do those last two colors give me a picture of Nagato with angel wings flying around? Well nevermind, at least they all had the same expression.

" _So then, how will you all be proceeding with securing Haruhi's house?"_

" _It is simple. We will simply sneak into the household."_

" _Sneak in? Well can't you already do that easily with just a single one of you?",_ I asked.

" _In any other situation other than the current one taking place in the world right now, this method would prove to be unnecessary. Thus the need for a plan such of this is an ideal choice in the matter."_

" _Well if that's the case, then how'll we get in?"_

And with that question, all the Nagatos' eyes glinted. Well now, it was already getting weird, so how are going to make this experience different for me compared to the other times Nagato?

It was then that I would soon come to regret that decision of allowing Nagato to pull a stunt plan.

* * *

Ok, this chapter may be a bit emphasizing on Nagato, but what can I say, she's my favorite character, well besides Kyon of course. Nevertheless, even though it's a bit fluffy, there isn't going to be any relationship establishments in this story. Maybe I'll make another story just for that, who knows?

Anyways, thanks for reading. The next part will probably be done in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4: Stalk and Infiltrate?

Chapter 4's up now, more character development is imminent. Ha. That sounds kind of freaky when you read that. Anyways, I've been thinking of making that fluffy Nagato and Kyon story, so that's my next thing after I'm done with this entire story.

And again, I do not own anything related to the subject of Haruhi Suzumiya, please support the official releases, and happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 4:

Well naturally saying that you have a plan would be reassuring in most cases, but what about a case where you're trying to infiltrate the house of God? I certainly wasn't thinking about that when I was going with Nagato's plan. Even if this world is now fictional, I think some things aren't meant to be.

When you have 6 of the same person who basically is an all purpose interface of illogical standards, you'd think they go with a scenario that would draw the least amount of attention. But the moment I saw the look in all of their eyes, I knew something was amidst on my part.

And realization is that I hated being changed forcefully, regardless of what it was.

As the Nagatos glinted their eyes like they found fresh meat to hunt, I realized that they were going to do something to me. I gulped and took a few steps back, becoming a bit worried.

" _W-wait a second. Nagato, what're you going to me?"_

" _We're going to give you a makeover if you put it in simple terms."_ , the black haired Nagato said.

" _Wait with actual makeup? Please tell me you're not going to use make-"_

" _Rest assured, there will be no facial adjustments added, but we do require you to discard your garments for a moment."_

" _...How much do you mean?"_

" _...Just your entire top. Maybe the pants t-"_

" _No we'll just keep it with the top, just the top Nagato, alright?"_

" _...Roger"_ , she said. I could have sworn I saw all of them pout a little.

I get it that I might have to change clothes to blend in with the dark, but I don't really have a good tolerance for myself changing in front of six other girls, also with the vice-versa. Though if they weren't going to use makeup or some other kind of product on me, what's their plan then?

I took off my blazer and shirt like they instructed so, embarrassing as it might be, and put them in my bag. The Nagatos were all fascinated, geez Nagato, didn't you see at least one male body from all the books your read so far?

" _Ok then I've taken off the stuff, what's next Nagato?"_

" _...Eheheh-oh yes. We will program a disguise for you to distract Haruhi Suzumiya for the time being as we infiltrate the household through another passageway."_

" _Oh. Sure then, so how's it going to work?"_

" _It's simple really. We just process the flow of data and create a layer on top of yours that will serve as the disguise itself. Are you ready?"_

" _Yeah, let's get this started then."_

" _Understood",_ they all said.

With that, they all gathered in a circle around me. I wondered what they were doing to do. They all muttered an enchantment as I looked around to see them.

And I was really looking forward to some extravagant event. Curse myself for all those hopes I wished for.

The Nagatos slapped their hands together and I noticed what they were doing when I heard that oh so ever infamous sequence sound.

" _Nagato why of all things that fo-"_ , I hopelessly argue.

" _Henge!"_ , they announced.

A puff of smoke surrounds me and I close my eyes, feeling as though my entire appearance being changed. Moments later, after the smoke dissipates, I open my eyes up and see the calico haired Nagato holding up a mirror, albeit a bit shyly? I take the mirror from her hand to look at myself.

Huh. Well this certainly wasn't a look I knew.

" _So Nagato, who is this supposed to be, and why was it so important that you had to include an enchantment in it?"_ , I say as I look at the purple haired catgirl.

" _This form that we have given you via the transformation technique applied the appearance of Haruhi Suzumiya's father. The code we inserted was for the sake of maintaining the transformation in the case you acquire an injury in your changed state."_

" _...Well of all things to transform me into, why her dad though?"_

" _The purpose of that appearance is for you to distract Haruhi Suzumiya by engaging in a conversation for a specific amount of time, while we commence our infiltration. Because the only other way into Haruhi Suzumiya's room is through her window, and that window generates a significant amount of noise when opened."_

" _Oh, alright then. But what about changing my voice, and where is her dad right now anyways?"_

" _Do not worry, a short distance from here in which her father is located at, a few interfaces are keeping him unconscious, but he is not harmed. As the procedure is taking place, his memory will be altered to match the actions you will have done. For your speech recognition, we have added a mechanism located on your collar that will automatically alter your voice data to those of Haruhi Suzumiya's father when you are in the proximity zone of 10 meters."_ , she explains.

So, what the basic gist of it is that while the Nagatos go shinobi-like inside Haruhi's house and plant their spy tech everywhere, I'm supposed to stall Haruhi by talking to her. Well, it's not the worse idea, but I could probably think of a few less troublesome ideas. Though I might as well go along with this plan since it's gone this far already.

Hopefully Haruhi has something to talk about for a while, because I have to pretend to me fatherly while thinking of keeping the conversation going.

Well here we go.

" _Alright, let's get this operation started. I'm gonna start walking over to the door. You girls get ready."_ , I tell them.

" _Understood.",_ they responded before navigating themselves into the household.

After they disappeared from sight, I start walking towards the gate, opening and closing it as I cross through it. I arrive at Haruhi's doorstep and ring the bell.

" _Yes, give me second please!",_ said the familiar voice.

A few seconds pass, and afterwards I hear footsteps coming closer and closer towards the entrance. The door clicks and opens up, revealing the brown haired God.

" _Oh dad, welcome home. Didn't you have your keys?"_

Ok, it's the first conversation using her father's voice. Hopefully this works.

" _A-ah yes, this morning I forgot them in the drawer in my room, silly me eh?",_ I try to say casually.

She gives me a casual look, not one of confusion at least. Well, at least the disguise is good enough to fool her. But what am I saying, the sole purpose of this technique is to impersonate everything of a person.

" _Well, I guess everyone forgets something once in awhile. Come on in, dinner's almost ready."_

I walked into the doorstep and into the house, taking off my shoes. Haruhi closes the door and starts walking to what I presume is the kitchen. As I start walking around I glance a few times everywhere. Well, at least her house is normal.

I then start to smell something good. It smelled like meat. Was it chicken, beef, or something else I wonder?

" _We're having salisbury steak tonight!"_ , said the unknowing girl.

Ah, so it was beef, well technically steak, but whatever.

As I hear Haruhi call me over, I start wondering about what to ask to stall for time. I wonder how long I'm supposed to stall her anyway. Well, I should probably start with the basic stuff like how was her day and so forth. Whelp, time to start.

I arrive in the kitchen and take a seat. I don't see anyone else in here, so that must mean Haruhi made this? Hey, then that means I'm the first guy to taste her home cooking, well the first guy from outside her family of course.

" _Sorry to keep you waiting! Let's eat!"_

I turned around, seeing Haruhi being over to plates of freshly made steak. Hey, this looks good actually.

Haruhi takes a seat across from me shortly after putting the two plates on their respective sides. Well, time to start. But actually, there's one thing to say first.

" _Oh, where's your mother by the way?"_ , I ask.

" _Oh, mom said that she would be late because of traffic. She said she'd probably be home in half an hour or so."_

" _Ah, ok. Anyways, how was your day today Haruhi? See or watch anything new?"_

Haruhi gives me a blank face for a second and then puts her hand on her chin, thinking about today's events.

" _Well nothing much. I had class today as usual, but I swear everyone seems to have gotten into cosplaying. They all had weird hairstyles and other features I couldn't bother remembering. And not just them too, other people outside school was weird as well."_

" _Really now, that's interesting. When I was going to work this morning I saw a person climb up a telephone pole like it was nothing, and that person didn't look like the athletic type."_

" _Really? Was it a person that had cat ears? Or had markings like a demon from a manga or something? Oh, what about people wearing girly costumes?"_ , she repeatedly asked.

Well now, I never knew that she would discuss these kinds of things with her parents. I could've sworn she told me how she compared her family to a tiny segment of a colony of ants, or something like that. Well, I guess she would talk her parents, surely they would pay more attention to the average stranger.

As we ate and talked, I eyed the clock every so often to see the time. By the time we finished eating, roughly half an hour passed, so her mom was probably going to come home soon. I shouldn't meet her mom though, what else is there to distract her? Oh.

" _Say Haruhi, I heard there's supposed to be a detective movie coming up in a few minutes, something about a kid with an adult mind? Heard it was supposed to be the 19th movie of its series, so it must be good. Wanna watch it together?"_

" _Oh right! I almost forgot about that, yeah let's watch it! I wonder what's the thief's role this time."_ , she responds excitedly.

Good thing I remembered that. To be honest, thriller stuff like detectives and the like actually are things I take interest in. I mean with all the shenanigans that I have to solve like a pseudo-detective, I'd say it attracts me now. I just hope what happened to him doesn't happen to me, you know, shrinking and all that.

Moving towards the living room, I take a seat next to Haruhi who picked up the remote and switch to the channel which showed the movie. Haruhi's dad conveniently had a watch on him so I took a look at the time. Hopefully the Nagatos would be done soon.

" _Ah, it's starting_! Kyaah! The intro theme always gets me hyped up for it! I really should watch the previous ones."

You should though, maybe then you can actually think of interesting ideas for the Brigade for once.

The movie begins to play, with the usual title of the film showing up with its catchy theme. I wonder who gets the ideas for remaking the theme song of the series so many times? I should look it up someti-

" **The operation was successfully completed Kyon.** "

Oh Haruhi! For Haruhi's sake, don't sudden communicate telepathically to me like that! Wait, how did you even do that?!

" **The Shindenshin no Jutsu.** ", was all she responded.

Geez you're not even trying to cover up the references anymore are you?

Well nevermind that. Anyways, you guys finished right? So how do I finish this up now?

" **Tell Haruhi Suzumiya that you are excusing yourself to the bathroom. Once we cancel out the transformation, we will replace yourself with her actual father, granted with the new memories.** "

Well, this is now done. It's about time, I'm getting kind of sleepy.

" _Ah, sorry Haruhi, I have to go to the restroom for a second."_

" _Oh sure, go ahead, it's still a bit before the good parts."_

Alright then. I begin walking over to the restroom. Once I reach the door, Nagato teleports next to me, and albeit in a jumpscare kind of way to be honest. She tells me to go inside and wait, so I did that. Once I closed the door, the transformation jutsu was released, finally giving my appearance again, but my shirt was still missing.

Wait, why did I even have to take it off for?

I open the door and give a semi-glare at Nagato, who flinched a little while glancing in another direction.

" _Nagato, I just realized. I didn't even need to take off my top, so why did you tell me to do so? ...Was there any real point for it?"_ , I interrogated.

Sweat drops start falling down from Nagato's face, and as she turns her eyes towards me, I could see tiny patches of pink on her face.

" _...It was...for research?"_

" _...Research huh?"_

" _Yes, research, for all of us."_

...Yeah, right. You probably did it for the fanservice. But anyways.

" _So, you guys finished right? What did you guys do actually?"_

" _Oh, (*Ahem*) we installed microscopic surveillance devices throughout the entire household and outside, so that we can observe Haruhi Suzumiya from any angle."_

I hope you didn't put any in my house without me knowing.

" _Alright then, so how do we get out of here without letting Haruhi know we're here?"_

" _Kuchiyose"_

Oh, right.

With her saying, we were warped outside of Haruhi's house, with the Nagatos in sight. I assume her father was transported into the restroom with the same method.

" _So the task is done right, now what?"_

" _There is nothing else to do as of now. We will keep watch over Haruhi Suzumiya's activities for the mean time for now."_ , said the white haired Nagato. I guess this one was more focused on only saying what was necessary and nothing else.

Well with that out of the way, Nagato and I start walking away from Haruhi's house, the _sisters_ vanishing away after a brief moment. Over the course of roughly 20 minutes, we both arrive to our respective homes. Well, this day was eventful in a different way.

And as I open the door to my house, immediately my little sister rushes over and jumps on me…

" _Kyon, we're you been?! You promised to help me practice my telekinesis!"_

Wait, when did she tell me that? ...Probably in the morning when I wasn't aware of the changes to the world.

I give her a light sigh but smile a bit as well. She gives me a big grin and runs over to the living room. I take off my shoes and start walking over as well, seeing her already sitting down on the floor with a few objects.

I spend I guess an hour talking to her about her abilities and what I thought she could do to improve, and by the time we're finished, I was pretty tired. Well, time to hit the hay.

As I tell my little sister that I'm going to sleep, I feel as though I've forgotten something, but dismiss it off my mind as I enter my room and go into my bed, and that's when it hit me.

...Where the hell is my top?

Then I recall that Nagato took it. Oh that sly little fox…

* * *

 _~~To Nagato's Apartment~~_

As Nagato reaches her doorstep, she takes out her keycard and types in her passcode. A sound chings with the door opening, and she walks in, taking off her shoes.

As the door closes, she walks over to her futon, where she sits down. Looking left and right, she puts down her bag in front of her, slowly opening it up, and inside of it is Kyon's top. She picks it up and lays down, curling around it.

Beginning to purr like a kitten, she falls asleep in bliss of the familiar smell on it.


	5. Chapter 5: An ominous feel?

I've had a bunch of trouble with my net connections...but now! It's now Chapter 5. More things to add, and more wackiness and fourth wall breaking galore.

Once again, I do not own anything related to the subject of Haruhi Suzumiya, please support the official releases, and happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 5

After the scene the Nagatos and I pulled off a few days ago, things started to get a bit more calmed down, well calm if you ignore the fact that I totally forgot my top in Nagato's possession. I had to sneak out of my house from my window of all things to prevent my family from hearing me get out. Thanks to that I didn't have a pleasant sleep that night, but when do I do anyways?

So, skipping a few days forward because you guys probably want to know the more interesting and important plot to this like the binge-readers you are, let's take a look at something that actually happened to me this time for once.

Today was a Wednesday, the usual business: getting ready, that hill of death that I wish someone would manipulate to a flat ground with some sort of quirk or technique- oh and excuse me for the indirect reference there; as well as the other usual stuff. But going to the clubroom, I didn't expect something like this to happen there.

Opening the club room's door after being the sign to come in, I once again look at the sight of the room's occupants.

I take off my bag to place it on the table whilst Ms. Asahina places a cup of tea near me when I sit. I noticed that Haruhi wasn't here, so I guess now was a good time to discuss about things.

" _So, Koizumi, Nagato, anything happen so far?"_

" _So far, based on my reports from my colleagues keeping watch over Suzumiya-san, fortunately nothing major has happened as of yet."_

" _What about you Nagato?"_

" _The results are the same. The surveillance devices inside Haruhi Suzumiya's household have not captured any footage of abnormality. We are safe for now."_

Good, good. At least Haruhi's not aware of the situation for now. Though I'm still worried that something might happen and that it'll directly involve Haruhi. Knowing her, the things she saw may remind her of those darn blue giants, and I can name a few fictional characters that can fit those descriptions perfectly. Hopefully nothing else happens tod-

" _*SLAM!* Hey everyone! I've just thought of a great idea! We're gonna make magic spells!"_

...Magic spells. Of all things, why those?

" _Oh come on! Kyon, magic is the base of all life! You can't deny that can you? Can you explain why we humans evolved so much, why we developed superior minds?!"_

Holy crap!

I was scared for a second that she might of subconsciously developed telepathic powers, hopefully that isn't the case.

" _So, how are we going to make this so called magic then?"_ , I asked.

" _It's simple!"_

She takes out a bunch of books out of her bag. I picked up one of them. It was red and it had some weird symbols on the top cover, with a pattern consisting of 5 circles with an hourglass in the middle.

...This isn't what I think it is right?

I looked over to Nagato and Koizumi while holding up the red book to see if they knew what it was, and Koizumi actually flinched a little, wow.

" _These books mysteriously appeared in the library according to what some of the teachers said. Even the people inside the library never knew where they came from, so it must be some sort of magic that made them teleport inside the building, I'm sure of it!"_

Well technically that is true, but I'm pretty sure the owner of that book is probably in a state of panic in fear of their book being damaged. They probably lost it while riding a seagull or something, wait what am I saying, the person probably doesn't even know the significance of the book because their memory of it got erased…

So yeah, that thought occurred.

ANYWAYS...after that little scene Haruhi decided to have us make talismans for the sake of seeing whether or not magic was real. They were inevitably going to be real, so every time we made one, Koizumi had to nullify the talisman's properties to make sure the spell didn't activate and cause havoc.

" _Geh, none of these work… Ugh, fine then, everyone! I'm announcing an early dismissal for today!"_ , she exclaims.

" _I guess you're getting frustrated because you don't get how magic works?"_

" _Shut it Kyon, I've no time for your snarky comments! I probably have to experiment in different environments to get some results, so I'm leaving now!"_

And just like that she left, stomping loudly as she did so.

" _Well, what now guys?"_ , I asked as I turned over to the other 3.

" _We should probably tail her. Since I had to cancel out the effects of the talismans every single time, I suspect that Suzumiya-san has gotten frustrated, because I'm now beginning to sense a few issues of Closed Space popping up."_ , Koizumi responds.

" _Alright then. Though do we have any disguises of any sort so that Haruhi doesn't know it's us?"_

" _I have a solution for that."_

I turn over to Nagato and ask her what she meant. She then explained the method we were going to use, and I probably knew what it was.

" _Are you going to transform us again?"_

" _Correct."_

" _Hmm, what do you mean by that Nagato-san?"_ , Ms. Asahina asks.

She walks over to the two of them and puts her arms on their shoulders. Quietly chanting for a bit, she then steps back and makes the hand sign again. Well, enjoy your new looks you two.

" _Henge."_

" _Wait wha-"_

Both of their bodies are surrounded by puffing smoke. I wonder what kind of look she gave them?

" _Kyon."_

" _Hm? What's up Nagato?"_

" _I assume you will require a change of appearance as well?"_

Actually, I don't want to go through that again thank you very much.

" _Ah, I think I'm ok actually, I can just...what's with that look Nagato? You...you're making me a bit nervous, oh God please no! Please, anything but that again!"_

Nagato made a face that was exactly like Haruhi's million-watt smile, and that usually meant she had some sort of devious plan for us. But since Nagato of all people was making that expression, that fear of mine was amplified.

She rushes towards me and grabs one of my hands, her mouth reaching over to bite it, more nanomachines I assumed.

My reactionary instincts didn't kick in, and I failed to get away as she begins to nibble in my hand whilst chanting. Oh toying with me again eh, well not this time!

I pulled my hand away from her grasp, but ended up falling back a little bit. Unfortunately I also tripped on my foot and fell, the back of my head hitting the wall. Pain is not one of the things I'm used to.

" _Geh...well that was all my fault. Though shouldn't I be feeling a bit more pain though?"_

" _The previous data that I provided at the time seems to have lingered in your body, adapting now to be like a mold or shield spend around your body."_

Oh. Well that explains a lot.

" _Nevertheless, I will confine you to proceed with the procedure…"_

" _Wait wait you don't have to do tha-"_

" _Nom._ ", was all I heard, but…

" _Mmrgh?!"_

As she made that little noise, I swear I heard a high pitched sound effect. It oddly reminded me of someone with a knack for misfortune…

Wait...oh no. Why this of all things?

" _Nagato...I think you gave me that nullifier somehow."_

" _I...It seems to be the case. Let me try to interact with your other arm then."_

I nod nervously and she proceeds to reach to me other arm. She tries to nip it, but her theory proved right as cancellation effect went into play.

" _...This...is seriously...SUCH MISFORTUNE!"_ , I yelled helplessly.

" _My my, this is quite the predicament we have. Though perhaps you can use that newfound power for something."_

" _...Yeah, like what? This power nullifies everything you can imagine in this world. How did I even get this power of all things anyways?"_

" _It seems the previous surge of data that I implanted into your body mutated and merged with the new data that I was trying to insert. The result created a repulsion field that flows throughout your whole system."_

Well crap. I finally got to a world that has all the things I could dream of seeing and interacting with, but of all things to get, it's the thing that prevents me from doing so! And it's not just on my right hand too, but probably on my entire body as well…

*Sigh*

" _Perhaps you can use those powers to keep watch over Suzumiya-san? Maybe in case something supernatural like poses a threat?"_

" _I guess…"_

While we were discussing about my new accidental abilities, we decided to go follow Haruhi. She left not too long ago, so it was easy to trace her steps. Man, if it was possible to stalk people this easily in your world reader, society be'd screwed at the very least.

Eventually, after around 5 or 6 minutes of tailing Haruhi, she finally came to stop at the usual park. Surprisingly enough, the place hadn't actually changed.

Nagato gestures Koizumi and Ms. Asahina to go towards Haruhi in their new forms. By the way, in case you're wondering, Nagato made them cats, and ones that stand on their hind legs more specifically. You could tell the difference from them immediately. Koizumi the brown cat had his trademark poker face even with his new feline form, whilst Ms. Asahina, the light purple cat, inherited a few factors from her succubus form, her devilish tail to be exact.

The two cats slowly start walking over to her location, making sure to hide between trees and bushes every so often to make sure they weren't caught. I took a quick glance at Nagato who was tinkering with some kind of machine. I squint my eyes a bit to see that it's some kind of receiver in the shape of a bowtie. Shouldn't that be used to speak into, not listen into?

Then I quickly turned back over to the two and noticed a little patch on Ms. Asahina's back, well at least we can hear what Haruhi's going to do now.

" _So Nagato, what are we going to now?"_

" _Whilst listening to her mood via this device, I will attempt to monitor the percentage of Closed Space appearances.",_ she says as she flicks her tail once while looking at me.

" _And what about me?"_

" _You're gonna steal them talismans of hers and run off."_

" _...What kind of speaking style was that?"_

" _...*Cough* *Cough*...It was nothing. Coming back, you will use this disguise to hide your identity. Make sure to not let out any noise whatsoever, as my reports state that she will recognize your voice out of anyone's because of how familiar she is with it._

She takes out some sort of coat. She really thinks I can hide my identity with this? Well, knowing her…

" _Alright, let's get this started!"_

We turn around towards Haruhi after hearing her voice through the bow-tie receiver. Looks like she's starting.

" _If I do this, this shoooould work…"_

She begins writing another talisman, and unlike the others, it began to glow in a bright blue light. What the heck did she write anyways?

" _It seems as though she's written the word for demon (_ _悪魔_ _). This isn't good news. If she succeeds with that, a demon will be summoned by that talisman, and we don't know how dangerous it can be. Kyon-kun, you're up now."_ , Koizumi relays.

Oh great, you really expect me to just run up and snatch that awkwardly glowing piece of paper with summoning capabilities? Well screw that! ...Well, that's what I normally would be saying, but the situation is a bit different this time around.

Putting on the coat, I begin dashing towards her. It doesn't take long for her to begin hearing my loud footsteps, and she quickly turns around in my direction.

" _Wha...Hey what do you think you're-"_

Before she could finish her complaint, I quickly snap away the talisman in her hand along with the other blank ones she had on the ground.

" _Hey, who are you?! Get back here you thief!"_

Thief? Wait, she didn't recognize me? Ah, I see now. The coat covers my appearance, but doesn't affect my body in any way. That's also the reason I couldn't say anything too, because it doesn't cover up one's voice. Though I wonder what I look like to Haruhi.

I had a head start on her so it was easy to get away, but I'm worried that this little scene may have pissed her off a little, but at least my powers worked, because the talisman was a bunch of scrap paper now.

' **Indeed. The actions we have taken have raised the rate of Closed Spaces around the area. By the way, it's OK to take the coat off now.'**

Gah! Nagato please, stop doing that when my mind isn't ready! Nearly made me faint…

' **My apologies. Let us meet up at the school.'**

Alright, just...stop with the telepathic connections.

' **It's not telepathy, but rather me transferring data through my speaker on that coat. I can hear your thoughts, but I myself cannot interact with them directly.'**

I take a look again at the coat, and like she said, there was a listening device on it, she probably modified it to do so.

I assume that Haruhi wouldn't take this lightly, but as I creeped slowly towards where she was searching, surprisingly she didn't look that pissed. I wonder why.

Nevertheless, I start walking back to school, meeting up with the others around 10 minutes later. Koizumi and Ms. Asahina were already back to their regular forms, but they looked a bit...awkward? Probably the side effects from the transformation. Ha, this is why I didn't want to get turned over again.

" _And, so what happened with Haruhi Nagato?"_

" _I do not detect any signs of Closed Space around the area."_ , Nagato responded.

" _Yes, but that could mean that instead of Closed Space, maybe she caused another phenomenon to occur in its place. This is a world of fiction now after all.",_ Koizumi intervenes.

Well, at least that makes some sense, of whatever sense left in this world at that.

We decided to just continue the routine of our investigation, Koizumi and Nagato monitoring Haruhi's every move.

And later that day when I got home…

I stand in front of the doorstep to my house, and blankly look out in a random direction in the sky. Normally it would be full of clouds, maybe an occasional airplane or two, and a blue sky, but…

Of course, that peaceful image was ruined with the appearance of giant sci-fi ships going along about, mutant birds or whatever...and you know what?

" _...Nah, no way she'll destroy the world. Even she isn't that psychotic. Yeah, definitely not! Ha. Ha. Ha_ …" _,_ I say nonchalantly as I walk in.

Aaaand just like that I jinxed it, but not knowing that until later on that is. Well that's for the later.

I just hope that nothing stupid is going to affect the world of all things...


	6. Chapter 6: A grand order of events?

This is chapter 6! I'm still thinking about the next story regarding Kyon and Yuki too. A bit cliche at times a bit in this part, but nonetheless all the more fun anyways!

And as always, I do not own anything related to the subject of Haruhi Suzumiya, please support the official releases, and happy reading!

* * *

Chapter 6

You know, sometimes I wonder who came up with the idea with jinxing someone else's ideas, because whoever did, I put this blame solely on your shoulders.

The reason for this sudden little rampant of mine is because I nonchalantly said that nothing would happen, and normally something would happen right?

But normally it wouldn't be something so severe. Though take this scenario for example to repent my previously naive thoughts.

You're making breakfast, and you decide to turn on the television, only to see news of impending death on the screen. In this case, a colossal, no an armageddon of bizarre creatures swarming the planet, and they're all the size of an average country, to what size that is, you can determine that in your own mind, because there's still enough of them to cover the planet.

That's probably the sign of an extreme case of collateral jinxing if you ask me, and I probably know who to blame for this, and you most likely know as well. So, with that being said, let's try to calmly analyze the situation at hand shall we?

 _One: The planet is being swarmed by an army of colossal creatures yes, but what abilities do they have is the question, and when and what will they do is another valid point of interest._

 _Two: The probability of having a chance at survival should be nigh impossible at this point, because if my predictions of retortion are right, whoever's responsible for this God forsaken mess clearly wants the world to just burn uncontrollably with nothing to stop it at all._

 _And three: I'm probably the only thing that can stop this darn thing in the end, because unfortunately, nothing thought of or created by the previously mentioned omnipotent figure can affect me, well besides collateral damage caused by said figures, but nonetheless. So yes, it's a total pain in the southern end._

And now the current question at hand, how should I go at facing this problem? Should I wait, or should I try to find the epicenter of this collateral world, or should I just brush it off and be a lazy person like the true person I am?

" **You should probably get over here Kyon, it's quite a mess you know?"**

...And there goes my train of thought. _Sigh_.

" _...What is it Koizumi? If it's about the current mess then yes, I already know about it."_

" **Then this makes it much easier. To get to the point, we need to find Suzumiya-san immediately. Come meet us at the school** _ **ASAP."**_

Great. Now I have to go up that freaking hill again...

Taking a few moments more to finish up my food, I change into my uniform and get ready to leave my house.

And immediately afterwards I get an emergency alert signal from my phone. Great, and I wasn't even remotely scared by it either, and that's pretty sad to be honest.

Taking out my phone, I check out the message that I received in an otherwise worrisome matter. It was labeled as so:

' _ **This is a message to all residents in the area. At this time, the surrounding vicinity is currently occupied by extraterrestrial lifeforms, in which whom are designated and assumed as armed and/or dangerous. Please stay in your households until the situation is cleared. This message will repeat.'**_

And there you have it folks. Now, the current question: What to do?

Sure enough we have the necessary information to understand what needs to be done, but which course of action should we take first? The first one is easy, first of all, I regroup with the others. Then, we discuss the origin of this mess and gather other parts of info in order to establish a plan of action to deal with said problem, easy as pie right? So, away we go!

...Is how I would say if it were that easy. First, I have to make sure I get there alive, because currently, there's a typhoon right next to me.

And what do I do? Well, run of course! Well, in this case, it'd be better to find a more efficient method of transportation. Now let's see…

I look around the vicinity. The sudden alarm caused a lot of panic in the area, understandable of course. But as a result, there's just a stash of stuff laying around now, with vehicles and other means included as well. Looking abroad, I spot a few things that catch my interest. A skateboard with a motor engine, a car with no wheels but 4 aero engines to sustain hover-like capabilities, and...a gundam? Where did that come from?

Well, let's see here, the skateboard sounds nice with the feel of the ride, but I'd probably be dragged away by force of the typhoon. The car is good too but it's also too light to avoid getting obliterated. Obvious choice is gundam obviously, and it's an Exia for crying out loud! However, how do I get in that?

Just as was wondering, I spot a platform right next to it, huh, how convenient.

Walking over to it, I look for any switch that might lift up the platform, and eventually I do find one. Pressing it, the the platform begins to lift off the ground and rise towards the torso, which I assumed held the cockpit. Pressing the other switch, the hatch opens, and I jump inside.

Moving into the cockpit and fiddling my way to comfortably sit in it, I engage the power. The cockpit closes, and it goes dark for a second. A few moments later, a bunch of lights start to brighten up, displaying guages such as energy levels, sonar, and other useful functions. The display transitions to show the outside of the gundam itself, and I grip the controls.

" _Now, if memory serves me well, this does this, this does that...got it!"_

I try to remember the scenes from the original show, and thought it feels a bit weird, I'm now piloting a gundam. Huh. Anyways:

" _Kyon,_ _ **Gundam Exia**_ _, launching!"_

The machine's visual cameras light up, and I pull the handles hard, engaging the thrusters, and off I went, taking my first flight. But, seriously, that was just embarrassing. What I just said right now was so cringey...

Well, forget about that. Flying over to the school took only a few moments, and it easy to land it as well because there was no one in the vicinity that would get affected from the landing. Before I got out, I noticed a small remote near me, so I grabbed it and jumped out to the platform which brought me down.

Getting off the platform, I walk into the school, taking a few minutes to get to the clubroom. Eventually, I arrive and enter.

" _Hey."_

" _Welcome Kyon. So, let's get down to business shall we, since everyone is here now."_ , Koizumi says.

We all sit down at the table. Koizumi brings out a map of the city.

" _So, as well know, the city and the rest of the world is currently being targeted by the army of creatures. We are located here. The vicinity of our foe obviously covers the planet, but it doesn't mean that the creatures themselves can just enter the area and attack."_

" _You mean all the natural disasters happening outside right?"_ , I say.

" _Correct. Even though Suzumiya-san wants the destruction of the world, perhaps some glimpse of sanity still remains in her, as she decided to use this method instead of some other instantaneous sequence."_

" _Okay then, well that's all said and done, but where do we find Haruhi anyways?"_

" _Indeed, where to look? Most likely somewhere close I assume. She probably doesn't even realize the scale of the situation as usual. What places do you think she'd be at?"_

We try to discuss the location of Haruhi, guessing at the locations at where'd she most likely would go to. The school is probably not the place to be at. Neither around town too probably, where could she have gone? If I were unconsciously teleporting myself to a unknown location where would I...ah!

" _Well, here's a thought I might have…"_

I speak out to the others, and they all look to me.

" _Well, if my assumptions are right, this all started because Haruhi got interested in anime and stuff right? Well let's try to think of shows and other things that might have situations like these."_

" _Oh, now that you mentioned it…"_

We try to think of various manga and other stuff like that, and after a while, one particular thing comes to mind...though it sounds bit unlikely given the person in question.

" _Hey Nagato, when you said that Haruhi's room disappeared, what was the condition of the surrounding area? What is burned, scratched or bruised, what was it?"_

" _According to the camera footage, the surrounding area around Haruhi Suzumiya's residential area was shown to have no exterior or interior damage, though signs of curvature were evidenced around the vicinity, however little it seemed to be."_

Whelp, that answers everything, Haruhi did in fact get pissed off, and do you know what kind of people that develop powers from emotional disorder? Yeah, you probably know.

" _Well that settles it, Haruhi became a red-eyed trigger bomb of emotions, if you catch my drift."_

" _Red-eyed trigger bomb? That seems a bit...ah, I see what you mean. Though the question now is, how do we get there? Only someone with those eyes can get there."_ , Koizumi says.

" _True, that is a problem. But of course, aren't there other ways to bypass dimensional barriers? I mean, it's fictional reality we have right here."_

" _Yes, there might be, but I doubt there's anyway to actually transport oneself into a dimension with only one entrance. Perhaps there is another way?"_

" _Well, when you put it like that...oh I know! We can collect the balls then."_

" _Balls you say? Ah, that slipped my mind. And since Suzumiya-san has no recollection of obtaining the ability, it's all the more better."_

" _Then that's that then. Nagato, is there a way for you to construct the radar to locate them?"  
_

" _I need to view the said object first in order to copy its functions. Shall we look for it?"_

I nodded, and I walk over to the computer. Surprisingly enough, there was still internet. Searching up on the net, Nagato walks over to analyze the shape, and shortly after, she walks back. Sitting down, she blinks a few times and brings her hands together, building up data in her hands. Glowing a dimly lit blue, the shape begins to form into the said radar.

" _It is done. Shall we proceed with the hunt?"_ , she says. I swear I could see her tail swaying rapidly back and forth. She must be excited. I really should come up with a way to preserve her new form of expression.

She gives the radar to me, and I press it once. The radar starts blinking, with a yellow wave expanding and revealing a small yellow circle south east, and another in the north. WELL NOW, they just happen to be in Japan of all places huh? Not that I'm complaining though, nope, not saying anything bad reader.

Well, ignoring that last retort, we go off to collect the goods. I went north because it was a longer distance, whilst the others went to the other location. It didn't take long, actually, it felt too short...eh just roll with it I guess.

After collecting the two of them, we meet back up at the school entrance, in which I extend the range of the radar with another press. And what we have here, all 5 dang balls located in a straight line...ugh, I REALLY FEEL like jinxing something or someone, but first things first. Since they're all near each other, we all take Exia to the location, but what we didn't know was it was on Mt. Fuji, so it was a pain in the southern exit to get them. By the time we got back, everyone but Nagato was pale blue. Gimme a data field for that would ya?

Gathering all the balls together, we were about to call the dragon but then I realize something…

" _Hey, I just noticed. If we summon the dragon, wouldn't that attract the attention of the creatures?"_

" _Not to worry. I've got an idea."_

" _Nagato?"_

Walking away towards the Exia, she places her hand on it, covering it with a data field. The shape of it begins to change, with more parts being added to various parts of the mech. After a little while, she releases it, revealing an upgrade Exia, no scratch that, a newly born 00.

" _Oooooh, I get it. While you guys get with the wishing, I'm going to be the bait? Fine by me. Thanks for this opportunity Nagato."_

She nods, her ears twitching. The others begin the calling, and I enter the cockpit. Let's see here, what else did she add...missiles, sabers, vulcans, an additional booster as well, oh my.

And just as I'm busy fiddling with the new functions, the sky turns black, and thunder starts to roll. It had begun, and started to bring a few of the creatures. Geez, they're huge, and that was a major understatement at that.

Nagato just turns around with her signature poker face, simply giving me a thumbs up. Well, thanks I guess? At least I get a small bit of encouragement.

I engage the power, with the 00's visual cameras blinking. The environmental screening engages, and with a tight squeeze of the controls, I start the 00's thrusters, reaching the imposing enemy way faster than I expected. The specs on this must be doubled or tripled at least, so hopefully I don't crash...buuuuuuut moving on to the others.

Nagato quickly regroups with Ms. Asahina and Koizumi, who begins the calling. The balls start flashing slowly at a repeated pace, waiting for the words. Koizumi walks up and spreads his hands out.

" _...Eternal dragon, come forth please!"_ , Koizumi commands.

They then start flashing rapidly, and after a few seconds, stay in a glowing state, and burst into a bright flash. And all the while, I swear I could hear some kind of background music playing, a very epic one at that too. And out of the light, a giant ray begins to erupt and swirl up into the sky, reaching its full length to dim and reveal its dragon form.

" _ **I AM THE ETERNAL DRAGON...STATE TWO WISHES...AND THEY SHALL BE GRANTED..."**_

Ms. Asahina slowly walks forward and looks up towards the dragon's face.

" _...Eternal dragon, we wish to bring the individual that is Ms. Haruhi Suzumiya to our location! And with our next wish, please eradicate the creatures orbiting the planet!"_ , Ms. Asahina requests.

A moment of silence passes, and the dragon opens its mouth.

" _ **VERY WELL...YOUR WISH...IS GRANTED…"**_

I evade the attack of one of the creatures to look back. The dragon's red eyes glow, and a bright light appears from above. I look up and realize that all the creatures started to glow, and within a moment, vanish into thin air. I then look back down to suddenly see Haruhi's room pop into existence, floating a few meters in the air and slowly descending onto the ground. I return to back to the ground and exit 00 to join up with the others.

" _Well, I suppose that went well?"_ , I say.

" _Indeed. Unfortunately though, the real challenge awaits us now. I suspect we are all ready now? Then, let us approach the situation at hand then."_ , Koizumi says

I sigh, and we all look at the door that says: _Haruhi_. It's like Koizumi said, this is the final boss indeed. Either we succeed, or the world dies. Whelp, let's begin the final lesson shall we?


	7. Chapter 7: Is it over? The end?

Sorry for the extremely late post, but anyways!

The finale of this story, with 7k words! I've had a blast making this! Look forward for the next story!

Haruhi Suzumiya and all other related topics are not owned by me, please support the official releases and happy reading to you all!

Chapter 7

* * *

And there it was, a literal cube of white with a door. And it was popped back into this world by a magical wish granting dragon, but hey I don't make the rules, well, at least not in this world to say the least.

Regardless though, inside that cube was the source of all our problems, the trigger one would say. And now that brings us to the current question: what's in there? It was a bit nerving to think of what was in. It could've been a normal bedroom, or something else entirely.

But instead of thinking about what could be inside, might as well find out.

" _Well now, should we just go in? Or take precautions?"_ I ask.

" _I don't think there's any need for additional preparation. Your nullifier should be sufficient enough. Let's just proceed accordingly shall we?"_

With Koizumi saying that, we all walk to the front of the door. I knock a few times. No answer. Is she awake, or just ignoring us? I try opening the door, and it was unlocked, so we just proceeded through. When we entered though, it seemed...ominous, despite its normal appearance of a high school girl's room, at least by what is normal to Haruhi at the very most.

As I close the door after everyone arrived inside the room, Koizumi and Nagato begin searching, Nagato nonchalantly looking around, and Koizumi carefully and slowly scanning the room for anything deemed as obscene. As for me though, I simply look forwards, at the end of the room, where a bed was. Slowly walking to it, I begin to recognize the shape of the body laying on it. A yellow hairband was all I needed to see to know it was Haruhi laying there, still asleep.

" _So...what now?"_

" _If my assumptions are correct, the little scene that we pulled off a while ago is probably the trigger for this dangerous scenario. Though because Suzumiya-san is in deep sleep, to her, this may be a dream of a sort. I think you get my point right?"_ Koizumi responds in a slightly alerted matter.

" _I think. Try to make her believe that it's all fake, that kind of persuasion by taking advantage of their half-aware attention or whatever right?"_

" _Bingo. Though, in order to successfully negate this event, we have to be careful about what words we use when we engage in a conversation with her. After all, since she's asleep, her restraint on her powers are almost non-existent. She could subconsciously wipe us out in an instant."_

Well, nice of you to amplify the pressure then. It makes everyone even more joyful of the situation…

So here's the wholesome plan in my mind:

 _1\. Wake up Haruhi._

 _2\. Try to convince her that everything that she unconsciously made happen is all a dream._

 _And 3. Convince her that none of those things exist, and try to bring the world back to normal, well, at least what it was before she started becoming interested in manga and anime._

Simple as it sounds, I doubt that even if she were dead drunk, normal talk would mean nothing to her. And if that's the case, we'd have to create an illusion of a dream somehow by ourselves, but how? There's nothing here that we can...oh what am I saying. Nagato!

A light bulb goes off in my head. Of course, we can just have Nagato create visual effects of a dream to trick Haruhi. Duh.

" _Ok, so here's the plan everyone. Before we wake up Haruhi, I want everyone to think of what a dream would look like. After we settle on the general idea, Nagato will replicate that onto the surroundings of the room. The room, along with us, will be used to trick Haruhi that everything is just a dream. By doing that, we'll make her revert everything back to normal."_ I explain.

" _Hmm...yes, that could work. Let's initiate the plan then shall we?"_

We all try to think of background scenarios or dreamlike situations, smoky backgrounds, changing colors slowly. I mean, there actually aren't many that come into mind. Hm…

" _What about this then?"_ Nagato suddenly says.

We all turn to look at her, and she brings out a small device. Pressing a button, the a light beams out from it, blinding us. A few moments later, I uncover my eyes to witness something that I would describe as...heavenly?

I believe that I am standing on a liquid surface, or is a liquid? I looked around, seeing the astonishing visual details. An endless blue sky with a touch of clouds. My attention then goes back towards Haruhi, where is she? To answer my question, Nagato simply points in a direction. When my head turned over, I see Haruhi, sleeping soundly on a single chair.

" _Hey, this is nice Nagato! Say, you think you can give us an appearance make over?"_

Upon hearing that, her eyes flicker.

Rushing over to me in an instant. _"Do you wish to proceed? What suggestions do you have?"_

Since this is a dream, might as well go on the spiritual side. I walk over to here and whisper a few things. She nods and steps back. I call over the other two to say that we're getting a change up. Nagato takes a moment to initiate an enchantment, and proceeds to transform us, including herself.

A faint blue glow surrounds everyone, engulfing us in a white light. As the light began to cover me, the familiar feeling of transformation returned, yet it wasn't the exact same feeling as last time. I wonder why? Eh, probably because it's a different form I'm taking. I assume the same for the others as well.

When the light finally faded away, my vision cleared up. I actually felt kind of...light, like weightless light. I take a look at my new form, and to be honest, I actually didn't really look that much different. All I know is that I was wearing a beige yukata, and that my lower body had no feeling, meaning my request to turn into a youkai spirit worked! Man, I always wanted to see how it felt to float like one, thank Haruhi for this opportunity. Oh, speaking of which…

I take a look at the others, who also had appearances similar in design to me. Ms. Asahina was fiddling around in a cutesy matter, while Koizumi merely chuckled at the realization of his form. Nagato still kept her poker face and feline features though, I wonder if she purposely chose to keep them? Nevertheless.

" _I guess it's time then?"_ I said.

" _Correct. Though I recommend the usage of these."_

We look over to Nagato, who held a bunch of talismans attached to a head strap. On the talisman was _**クリア**_ , the katakana for the word 'clear'.

" _With this, she won't be able to recognize us in the case that she assumes full conscious awareness. It will also synthesize your voice into a new one."_

" _So a cloaker and a voice changer? Nice."_ I retort with a quick thumbs up as I begin floating towards Haruhi.

I approach a few feet away from her. She was sleeping soundly without a care in the world. Part of me wanted to pull a prank on her, but that'd probably end up horribly wrong.

So instead I float close to her, right next to her ear, and started to echo her name like they do in those typical dream realization scenarios.

" _Haruhi…..Haaaaruhi…"_ I pretend to echo out.

She begins squirming about, not realizing that she's actually on a chair instead of a bed. It was kinda funny to see her try to position herself. But still.

" _Haruhi..._ there's a ghost trying to speak to you so get your butt up!" I say as I taze her in the ribs.

" _GAH!"_ she shrieks out as she bounces up while becoming fully awake.

" _Ok who did that?! Someone's going to get a knuckle sand...woah what is all this?"_

She notices Nagato's visual work, her face full of sudden surprise and curiosity. She immediately jumps off the chair, almost knocking out my chin if it weren't for me dodging at the last second.

" _Wow, what is all this? Am I dreaming, this feels real all over the place! And this floor, am I actually standing on water?!"_

Haruhi was clearly on a squealing spaz like she was released from some kind of prison facility. Though her desire to see extraterrestrial forms were probably her number one wish, I think something like this can even the odds for just a bit of time, well, at least until she's aware of our presence that is.

While she was distracted, I floated over to Koizumi and nudged him to go grab Haruhi's attention. Reluctantly, he started to go towards Haruhi, who was still admiring the view. I eye Nagato and Ms. Asahina over, nudging my head over towards the chair Haruhi was previously on. They both nod and start going there. I glance back at Koizumi, who fortunately for me, was being swung around like a ragdoll by Haruhi as he tried to come towards us. My guess was that the disguises were working, and that Haruhi was thrilled by whatever appearance Koizumi looked like to her.

" _Hey hey, so where is anyways? Are you guys aliens or something, cause if so, then this the happiest moment in my life!"_

Sheesh, I knew she was crazy for aliens and espers and whatnot, but I think this is a case of fangirling and a hyper-sugar rush coming together. Well, at least no bizarre things are happening in here.

But enough with that, let's initiate the plan so I can finally sleep in peace, knowing that something won't happen to the outside world.

I hover over to Haruhi while calling out her name to grab her attention.

" _Suzumiya-san. May I have your attention?"_ I ask, trying not to give out my way of speaking _._ She might not recognize our appearances or voices, but she could probably recognize speaking styles and possibly other details.

" _Huh? Ah, another one, yay! This is truly my luckiest day!"_

" _Yes Suzumiya-san, but could grant us a moment of your time for a matter?_

" _Oh, sure sure, let's go!"_ She says nonchalantly to me as she becomes aware of the others.

I begin going back towards Nagato and Ms. Asahina, who were waiting by the chair. I sway my arm towards them to tell Haruhi to come over, to which she did after letting go of Koizumi, who sighed for a moment before doing a tired chuckle. After catching his breath, he joins up with us.

I bring a hand over to the chair, placing on the top and patting it a few times to signal Haruhi to sit. She hops onto the seat, then quickly turning around to face us.

" _So what do you all have to say?"_

I float forward a bit, presenting myself to speak.

" _Well Suzumiya-san, if my acquaintances and I are correct, you have been seen to be experiencing and visualizing some supposed forms of extraterrestrial and related phenomenon I take it? To you, they seem to be realistically there, visible to your eyes, creating feelings of multiple constructs?"_ I say in an unfamiliar fashion to my usual rhetorical tone.

Haruhi takes a bit of time to process the lecture I gave her, thinking of my words. Her face showed minor changes of mental thinking, then went into a poker face.

" _Well, I wouldn't say it was dramatical as you say it was. I mean sure, people with different colored hair and supposedly animalistic features that seemingly do not look like cosplay may seem a bit weird, but the only thing really interesting or at least attention worthy was that jerk who stole my talismans."_ she says in a mix of boredom and annoyance.

Well excuse me for making you feel annoyed. Personally, doing all of that was just a waste of sleeping time for me. I could've been staying at home back then, but someone had to stop you from becoming self-aware. And besides, who's bright idea was it to suddenly become involved in magic, I mean, that poor kid is probably disappearing because of his book being recycled for all I know.

As I began retorting in my mind, Koizumi decided to step up. Knowing that I finally could catch a temporary break, I gladly backed off.

" _So, Ms. Suzumiya, how are you feeling right now, well, besides excitement from seeing our forms that is?"_ he asks.

" _Well...I guess a bit annoyed, kinda pissed too actually. Like I said earlier, the whole cosplay phenomenon was already as weird as it was, but the thief though...OH that reaaaalllly made me angry. I mean, I got so angry that I wished that wherever he was, regardless if he was on another continent, country, or wherever, he'd get what's coming to him! When I was messing back there, I really felt like something was going to happen!"_

Oh, so that explains it then. Well, at least we know her reason for setting up a doomsday plan overnight. Craptastic.

" _Well then Ms. Suzumiya, what if I told you that all of that, including this, is all but an illusion to your senses, a dream if you so call it?"_ Koizumi suddenly questions.

" _A dream? No way, how could it be a dream of all things? Everything was real, or well, felt real at least. How could it be a dream then?"_

" _If I remember correctly, you seem to have acquired a recently growing taste for fictional media forms, such as manga or other forms? Perhaps those factors led to your to mirage of fantastical forms. Maybe you could recall all the things that you read or watched?"_

That seems logical. If we know the stuff that Haruhi took inspiration from, perhaps it could be used to counter her imaginative creating. Though, it depends on the genre of the topic, but please don't let it be any weird stuff...oh wait, Haruhi's mind is full of weird, so that's inevitable…

Wait, did I just jinx myself? Crap.

" _Well, most of the stuff that I first viewed were things from the horror genre, you know, zombies, mutants, that kind of stuff? But later on I started to get interested in sci-fi and other stuff, but eventually that too became mundane like everything else."_ Haruhi explains.

" _I see. Why did you decide to look into horror in the first place then?"_ Koizumi asks.

" _Well, if one's going to look for aliens, espers, and time travelers, I say the best thing would be to look in the horror genre. I mean, those types of subjects always involve some kind of mystery right? Like stuff that keeps the identities and presences of weird stuff hidden away. So I figured, if I could learn the sort of scenarios that cause things to happen, I could finally find the things I've been looking for! I mean, the only reason why I went into other subjects was because those things were sometimes a byproduct, stuff like love scenarios between a girl and a lot of guys is boring, I mean who watches that?"_

Woah there Haruhi, that's a bit too much of a ramble, even I don't retort that much. Minding the details you just gave us, how do we now propose to solve the problem now?

I go over to Koizumi and tap his shoulder. He turns around to face me while I whisper that someone else should try to take a shot at convincing her that everything's just a dream. I briefly turn my head over to Ms. Asahina, who glanced back. I nudged by head towards Haruhi a few times, and she got the message.

" _So, Ms. Suzumiya. You said that your research was to further develop your understanding of supernatural phenomenons yes? W-well, did you ever encounter any kind of evidence regarding that throughout your life?"_ she says in a slight panic.

Haruhi was slightly taken back by this, but then retorted:

" _Well, there was that one time where I was in that weird but realistic dream with Kyon. There were those cool blue giants, and the entire world was gulped up in a monotone like fashion. And, and I use this term loosely, that 'dream' didn't seem like a dream at all either, I mean it's clear enough that even if it was a dream, an acquaintance of mine like Kyon couldn't possibly retort or go against me in the slightest without hesitation, it was like he was actually there in person...maybe he WAS!"_

Huh, well that went well. I have a feeling Ms. Asahina won't have much of a chance at this. I can't send Nagato out either, her monotone dialogue is going to give her away. What to do...ah.

" _If you're confident in the existence of supernatural phenomenon, then why haven't they revealed themselves to you? Is it even possible for them to do so? Think about it. A time traveler can't carelessly reveal their identity without causing an anomaly in the timestream. An esper can't use his powers freely, or he/she would possibly be targeted by various organizations. And aliens, they most definitely would not want to out of the three."_ I blurt out.

Koizumi cranks his head immediately in my direction with an expression of shock. Ms. Asahina starts to panic a little.

' _Kyon, what are you doing?! Are you trying to destroy the world?'_ Koizumi thought.

I could tell his thoughts from his face. Predictable yes, but understandable too. What I was saying did indeed sound crazy, but I got this.

" _The reason I'm saying this is because I'm a part of your mind Haruhi. Courtesy reasons say I address you as Suzumiya-san, but you'd probably prefer your own name being called by in your own state of mind am I right? Well, anyways, back to the aliens. Aliens out of the three wouldn't dare reveal themselves because of their cautious behavior towards newly discovered life. They don't want to take chances with anything, so they establish any way to keep their secrets secret. How would you, or anyone in that matter, know if someone was a alien or not?"_ I say in a more daring approach.

Geez, I really deserve something after this. This persuasion thing takes way too much energy.

" _A part of my mind? Pfft, please, how gullible do you think I am? Sure, this dream like environment may seem exquisite at the very least, but you can't just go on from that to saying that you're a manifestation of my inner mind."_ Haruhi protests.

Really, must you make this so difficult? _Sigh_ , fine then, I'll just have to scale it up a notch then.

" _It's to go detective. Would you kindly?"_ I requested with a finger snap.

Nagato understood my idea and followed up, proceeding to bask me in a glow of light. What came out shortly after was a teenager with blue eyes and pale skin,a hairstyle displaying a cowlick in the front and a tuff in the back, along with an all navy blue school uniform sporting a green tie.

" _Only one truth prevails right?"_ I quote.

One of Haruhi's brows twitched. _"Hey hey, don't go all detective on me now, I'm not some kind so criminal ya know!"_

" _Regardless of whether or not criminal activity, we have secrets to reveal, and you, miss, are our source of this mishappening. So pucker up, 'cause it's time to confess."_

Well, it's a good thing I also read this too. Being a detective huh, I suppose it's not too late to start up on that, though do I have the intellect and athletic ability to do so? ...Nah, sadly I don't, so that's down the drain. Bummer.

I put my hands in my pockets, and gave her a cocky stare. _"So, let's start off with what we know already. First of all, your interest in the subject of extraterrestrials. When you were younger, you never really thought that they really existed right? Though you did think that living as an ordinary human was like living as a drone in an anthill."_

As I finished that last sentence, Haruhi flinches a little, and turns her head away. Is she pouting or something?

Hmm, I might be going into some sensitive information that might not be good to distribute, but eh, what's the worst it could do?

" _That's right, you really couldn't find the enjoyment of life. That is, until you were in the 7th grade."_

Both Ms. Asahina and Koizumi tilt their heads a little. ' _Seventh grade_?'

They both knew that all of this started 3 years ago, but their respective organizations could never quite figure out the cause of Haruhi's awakening. Well, Ms. Asahina was there when it happened, but she wasn't conscious at the time, and Nagato knew of course due to the mind data transfer. So I guess the only that wasn't truly a part of that significant event was Koizumi. Well, good for him, the one truth is to be revealed then.

Turning around and pointing a finger at her. _"While you were in the seventh grade, you desperately wanted to find evidence of any kind of supernatural thing, since basically nothing could intrigue you anymore. So you decided to draw a hieroglyph, and a large one at that, in hopes that aliens would understand your message and come over. The only thing that you needed to do was find a space big enough for your needs, and something that could write that as well, so where else would you go to but a school?"_

Haruhi just kept her face away from me as I continue to barrage her past. I take a glance around. Koizumi was in deep thought with a hand under his chin and his other arm supporting it. Ms. Asahina on the other hand kept a moe face of confusion, several question marks popping up above her head. Aaaannnd Nagato was just reading a manga while lying down and drinking a soda. Wait, ain't that a scene from, from...what's it called? Ah, it's not important at the moment, back to Haruhi.

" _So, moving on. When you got your brilliant plan, you immediately wanted to initiate it, though you knew that it was preferable to be done in the dark at night, when nobody was around, and nobody could see you. But when you reached your school gate and attempted to climb over it, you encountered_ him."

" _Him?"_ Koizumi whispered to himself.

At this point, Haruhi turned back and gave me a semi-glare, one half of annoyance, the other half embarrassment.

" _That's right. You encountered the one and only..._ John Smith."

Now then, I wonder how everyone's gonna react?

I take a quick glance around. Koizumi had a slightly changed face of surprise, one that was clearly saying that it was something unexpected, but reasonable enough to understand. Ms. Asahina on the other hand still had a dumbfounded expression though.

I then look back at Haruhi's face, now expressing a look of embarrassment, though not much. Still, quite an achievement for myself I say.

I started adding more. _"That's right. When you encountered him, it was then a rekindled spark appeared in your heart, it was someone who was different from your typical boring person. You realized this after he nonchalantly spoke out the reasoning behind your hieroglyphical message. And after realizing his origins from North High, more excitement began to build up. You truly were going along with it all, since it was practically one of the most eventful moments for someone of your caliber. If there was someone at North High who thought the same way as you, naturally it would encourage you do go there."_

I snap my fingers again. Nagato whips up another transformation enchantment, briefly surrounding me in a wrap of light. After it fade away, I was back in my school attire, minus the blazer. I wondered if my face was obscured, since when I encountered the younger Haruhi, she couldn't see much of my figure. Nagato seemed to understand based on my little glances across my body, and spawned a mirror above and behind where Haruhi sat. Taking a good look, she seemed to got the details spot-on. Even though my entire body's appearance was made, the changes in lighting mirrored that of the conditions of that very night.

I then began speaking out again. _"_ _ **So tell me then, did anything happen after our last encounter? Anything to prove and show to me?**_ _"_

Haruhi glares back at me the same way when she was younger. I guess she got over that little push I gave her earlier, about time. I need her to keep the flow of the talk going, otherwise I'm going to wear myself out…

" _You're asking me for proof? You never showed me any evidence of them! How do you know what's an esper or not?! And what about aliens or time travelers, what about them too?"_

Geh, great, she's throwing a fit now, even if it's validly alright to say. Curse my inability to get out of corny situations.

" _And sliders, people from different dimensions? How would anyone know to distinguish them as well, they'd be just as hidden away like the others according to your logic. What do you say about that then?"_

As she says that, she closes her eyes and crosses her hands. She snaps her neck away to avoid looking at me. Ugh.

Ok Haruhi that's enough, even though I'm trying to convince you it's a dream, you really do lay down the words don't you? Fine then, I'll do something stupid, just to spite you.

Hey Nagato?

' **Yes?** '

You mind looking at this plan I have in my head? Do you think it'll worsen the situation if I go with it?

' **Please allow me a moment to run a diagnosis of your simulated thought.** '

 **…**

 **...**

 **...**

' **...Analysis complete.** **The end result of your plan might endanger all of existence. There is a 77.38% chance that it will lead to the destruction sequence. The remaining percentage will represent your chances of success.** '

 **…**

 **…**

 **...**

' **...Permission to proceed? Full systems will be permitted to assist in your endeavor.** '

Well Nagato, if this succeeds, then there won't be anything to worry about after this. No risk of closed space appearing, interferences by other interfaces and organizations, time changing events, or anything else at that matter. I'd say it's the best thing I've came up with today! So, initiate the mission Nagato!

' **Roger. Commencing environmental data reconfiguration. Systematic chat activated. All systems. To. Go.** '

Nagato lifts her hands, and quickly mutters another line of code. A blue pulse of energy is released from the palms of her hands, which quickly travels throughout the entire room. Thankfully Haruhi didn't notice it. After the wave disappeared, a faint glow of aura blanketed Ms. Asahina and Koizumi. Koizumi opened his eyes slightly in surprise, while Ms. Asahina took out a device, which then when she looked at it surprised her.

' **Alright everyone, can you hear me?'**

Koizumi glances once at me, then returns to gaze back at Haruhi.

' **Loud and clear. I assume that you have something in plan for all of us?** '

' **Yeah, something along those lines. I already discussed it with Nagato, I just wanted to make sure that you and Ms. Asahina were willing to go along with what I have, which I already assume that you know on your part if you haven't already noticed what Nagato just did now.** '

I take a glance at Ms. Asahina, who slightly flinched while making what I assumed a whiny face, since I couldn't tell her full expression due to her disguise.

' **Y-you're sure you want to do this Kyon-kun? If we do this, Ms. Suzumiya m-might react negatively to this…** '

I form a poker face as she said that.

' **Well, Nagato did say that we have roughly less than a quarter of a chance of succeeding, but at this point, I just want to be blunt with Haruhi and just get this all out of the way.** '

' **Ha ha ha. You never stop amazing me with that improvisational attitude Kyon. Normally a person would be on their wits right about now, or at least moderately raged or annoyed, even I would be a little bit.** '

I gave him a slight smirk, then turn back to Haruhi.

' **Alright, let's get started then. Follow my lead people, I'm getting sleepy.** '

I cough a little to gain Haruhi's attention. She opens one eye while still keeping her face away from me.

" _Alright then missy, you've asked for it. I'm done playing with you, it's time to fess up!'_

I slam a foot forward and bring my left arm out. I snap loudly and with the help of Nagato, a bright flash erupts from it shortly, blinding Haruhi.

As the light started to brim down, Haruhi uncovers her arms away from her face. Her eyes widen as she realizes that she's at North High, and also that her clothes have changed to her uniform, including the cardigan. She takes a look around, the doors were locked, and there was only a void of black beyond the windows. From outside the classroom we were floating. I signal Nagato, and she simply raises her right arm out, and inside the classroom a chair and desk appeared where Haruhi usually sat at. She eyed it in suspicion, but she decided to sit finally after a minute. After rearranging herself into her trademark bored and looking out the window posture, I signal Nagato again.

She glances at me and nods slightly, wrapping by body in the usual glow of light as she teleports me to Haruhi.

To anyone familiar with this scenario, props to you for remembering this legendary scene, or well, at least it extraordinary to me at least...Anyways!

Haruhi sat in her usual posture, and stared out the window, but rather in annoyance than boredom.

' _Ugh, you bring me her to this dull place of all things. Who do you think I am, some plaything…? I swear once someone appears I'm just going to-'_

" _Do what?"_

…

…

' _...Huh?'_

" _You heard me. What are you going to do? This is a dream. You can't do anything in a dream, it won't affect anyone, only your own psyche."_

I can't believe I'm actually doing this… Even though this plan was the only one I could think of, I suppose I didn't really go through with all the actions involved that I would be committing.

Haruhi's expression went from one of annoyance to one of slight surprise. She blinked a few times because it was then she noticed her reflection having a different appearance from that of her own. Her arm holding her head up quickly dropped onto the desk, and she began to stare at her newly identified doppelganger.

She lifts herself up from the chair and takes a step back. She puts one hand on her hip while the other was pointing at the still sitting double.

" _Hey who are you?"_

The double didn't bother standing up, and just moved her eyes towards Haruhi's gaze.

"Sigh. _If you haven't already noticed, I'm a fragment of your consciousness like the other four entities that you just encountered, another you if you put it in a weird fashion."_

An anger vein popped on Haruhi's face. _"So another thing messing with me? What do you all want?"_

" _A good question. And the answer I have for you is…"_

The double gets up from her seat, and begins walking towards Haruhi, much to her surprise when the double phased through the mirror and into the room.

" _...a confession. The truth of your own thinking of all that has occurred up until this point of your life."_

Haruhi raised an eyebrow at this once she lowered her pointer and crossed her arms. The double, now standing two feet away from Haruhi, also crosses her hands while maintaining a poker face.

" _I'm going to give you a quiz. First, I'm going to explain. At the end of the briefing, you're going to answer all of my questions, and I mean. All. Of. Them."_

Before Haruhi had a chance to retort back, Nagato quickly raised both her arms, and dragged Haruhi back to her desk. Another desk was made behind her for the double to stand on behind her.

" _I'll give you the question first."_

One.

Everything went pitch black, but was then brightened up by the sudden text.

 _ **(Did you think it was truly fun to try and discover extraterrestrial life? What would happen if you did, what would you do afterwards?)**_

Haruhi gazed down on her desk, keeping a silent tone while the double asked the question.

The doppelganger raised an eyebrow in slight annoyance, and put her hands into the sleeves of her black uniform. _"Think about it. It's like this for every sensible individual in the world. They all think of some kind of obscure goal in their early life, and either try to grasp that achievement, or give up in acknowledgement, knowing that it was embarrassing and foolish to go on and on for something that won't do anything for them in life except for pure satisfaction. Isn't that how you're like right now?"_

Still no response from Haruhi, other than her head lowering itself more and more into her desk.

The double frowns a bit, sighing a little. _"...Tsk. You're going to be like this now are you? Fine, here's the next question then."_

Two.

Another transaction occurred.

 _ **(What benefit would there be for any of those extraterrestrial figures in meeting you? Did you ever think for a moment that all of your actions up until now could've repelled those entities away from you in caution, rather than attract them towards you in legitimate interest and curiosity?)**_

" _Did you ever try to think of the feelings of those you wanted to impose? Don't you care about your own privacy, your own personal space? Surely even you must, if you are a human being at least. Everyone has things they want kept to themselves, so why shouldn't other forms besides you have their own pattern of freedom?"_ the double asked in a haughty tone.

At this point, the double started to plant her foot on the back on Haruhi's head, and pushed it down onto the hard desk. A thud was made from the impact of Haruhi's forehead, yet no response was heard.

Still slightly putting force on her head, the double leaned forward a bit, crossing her arms as she looked down on Haruhi.

" _The point is, you expect some miraculous event to just happen just because you feel the need for it to happen. You don't care what it takes, and you would use any means necessary, or at least available to you in the most stretched and irregularly connected ways. The relationships between you and your acquaintances aren't solid, and the thing you're looking for might now even be real. Here's a little question then, what's your vision of an esper? People with telekinetic abilities, mind readers, what is it? And aliens, time travelers, what about them? Can you even give a clear example for those ideas that you so want to seek out?"_

The background changed, rapidly changing between stereotypical images of aliens, espers, and time travelers. An alien wearing a human skin costume, people wearing lab coats with reality defying microwaves, etc. It was happening spontaneously, until it stopped, and went back to the image of the classroom.

The doppelganger nudged her foot again. _"...Well, question time is over, it's time to take the quiz! You're going to answering me right now, Haruhi Suzumiya. Well, come on?! Did you really think it was fun?"_

" _...ourse…"_

The double blinked a few times while looking at Haruhi.

" _...Of course it was fun...why wouldn't be? Even though I thought it was important to be searching for all of those things...it was fun because of those people who were with me. My friends, being with them was even more important."_

Haruhi slammed both of her hands on the desk. Clenching her teeth, she started to raise her head against the force of the double's foot.

" _So don't try to tell me what's important to me!"_

Slowly rising from her seat, her voice became more emotional and outspoken.

" _Of course it was important to me to look for aliens, espers, and time travelers, but that was only because the world was initially dull to me. Dull because of the things I didn't have: friends. When I started the SOS Brigade, once we started to get more comfortable with each other, it felt like we were a little family, something distinguishable. So of course it would be fun to go on all of those adventures! You would be stupid not to go. Doing things with your friends, things that all of them enjoyed the same as you, naturally that would encourage me to search wide and beyond! Espers would be anyone with supernatural abilities, aliens could look like humans for all I could see! And time travelers, they'd probably be socially awkward girls! But who am I kidding, I'm not even sure they're real! So there, that's my confession!"_

As she screams her lungs out, she knocks the double off balance, causing it to fall backwards and shortly dissipate into particles of light. The double smirks slightly as this happens.

" _...Good answer, Haruhi Suzumiya. You pass."_

Haruhi was still standing from the confrontation, blank faced. She felt as though she said something really embarrassing. Even though her face didn't show signs of embarrassment, she was pretty much mentally screaming within.

' _Geh...that was…really embarrassing. I could just go jump in a pit and kill myself right now.'_

As she thought that, the background changed again, though it was just white. An endless void. But there was something.

" _Well done Ms. Suzumiya!"_

Haruhi turned to the figure. _"Huh?"_

Taking a good look, it was obviously a female figure, but just a glowing blue silhouette of one, though the body looked familiar. As she studied the figure, another silhouette appeared, though this time it was a male figure, and it was red.

" _Ha ha. That was a pretty intense moment wasn't it? So thrilling!"_ it said.

" _Who in the wha-"_

" _I think we had enough for one night? I think it's time to sleep isn't it Haruhi?"_

She quickly turned over to the other voice, but she only got a glance of a short kid in a blue uniform before her consciousness went awry. She could feel herself getting sleepy. But she could see the figure mouthing some words.

' _ **This was a dream, just go to sleep now, and wake up in the real world...'**_ was what she could fix together before darkness filled her eyes.

…

" _AH!"_

She bounced up from her bed as she shrieked, quickly looking her room. She felt as though she went through a court trial.

" _Woah, that was some freaky dream. I really do talk to myself I guess. Meh, whatever."_ she said as she nonchalantly passed off the dream she just had.

…

A couple of hours later, I met up with all the others in the club room. Needless to say, oblivion was narrowly dodged due to quick timing and luck. I felt the need to endlessly complain to everyone, but the previous event left me too tired to do pretty much anything, besides the usual routine of school and such.

As I enter the familiar room, I sighed in joy as everything was how it should be, as normal as it could be at least.

Ms. Asahina approached me with cup of tea as I sat down. Unfortunately, she wasn't in a costume, as it was early in the morning. _"Welcome, Kyon-kun!"_

Koizumi greeted me with his usual smile poker face. _"Yes. That was some good work we did wasn't it? Saving the world and whatnot. And that last part was the most splendid act of all! Where'd you learn how to act like that?"_

I sweat dropped a little and gave him a nervous smile as I turn my head towards Nagato, who was reading a book. _"Ah you know, just a little thing that I learned from a previous experience. Y-You wouldn't understand the silliness that came from it though."_

And I didn't want to talk about that experience. Shortly after that I nearly died from violent measures that still make me shiver a little to this day.

" _But still, making yourself a double of Suzumiya-san to confront her like a mirror phantom? I'd say that kind of creativity is wonderful."_

" _Yeah yeah, buzz off about that will you? I was worried that she was going to attack me when I slammed her face onto her desk. Why don't you try slamming God's face into something?"_

He merely chuckled when I said that, but I could tell behind that facade that it was something that he could never or would do. Heh, afraid much?

As we continued arguing over silly topics, loud footsteps were heard. We all knew full well who it was. Koizumi chuckled as he shrugged. Ms. Asahina laughed a bit nervously as I facepalmed and sighed. And of course, Nagato just eyed eyed us as she she hid a small smile behind her book. Of course, only I caught that. I smiled a little when I saw that, at least she kept something from that experience.

Moments later, the door slammed open, with our leader gallantly announcing herself.

" _Hey everybody! What's up!"_ she said triumphantly.

We all started talking about various things as she walks in. As I sat back watching them, I think about how glad I was that things were back to normal. I glance at Nagato, who was actually looking at me while holding out a cube.

I got up and walked towards her. Grabbing a nearby chair, I sat next to her.

" _What's up Nagato?"_

She blinks a few times and brings her hand towards me.

" _A souvenir from the data reconfiguration. Permission to give?"_

I blink in curiosity as I nod. I hold out my hands and she places it onto them.

" _What is this?"_

" _Press the button on top."_

As she said that, I notice a small blue button protruding from one of the sides. I gently pressed it, and it suddenly caused the cube to morph into a remote like device. I noticed the design once it formed. I look at Nagato in surprise, my face asking if this was what I think it was. She merely nodded.

" _Oh my...thanks Nagato."_ I say as I pat her on the head. She blinks a few times before going back to reading her novel. I could tell she was pleased with that though. I smile as I turn back to the others as I grip the newly given device. Oh, will this make my life so much more easier...

* * *

And so ends my first story. Thanks for reading everyone. Hopefully you'll read my oneshot next!

 **Author's note:** _I really want to know whether or not I'm doing conversation writing correctly or not. Should I write descriptions of what people are doing before they say something, or something else, I'm a bit confused to be honest. Nevertheless, even if my story is a bit funky, I think it's still enjoyable to read. Can you recall the references in this chapter? Let me know if you guys do!_


End file.
